


【KK】原来是魅魔啊02

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊02

 

 

“你快把我的尾巴松开，要不然我没法施展魔法离开这儿。”刚凑在光一耳边，几不可闻的声音是从牙缝里挤出来的。

 

“你当我傻吗，松开你，让你自个儿逃走，然后把我一人撂这儿？”光一用同样的音量回了一句。

 

“……我带你一块儿走。”

 

“少他妈放屁了，别以为我听不出来你在撒谎。”

 

“我发誓带你走。”

 

“滚，魅魔没信誉。”

 

眼见包围圈越来越小，剛急了，这个该死的暗精灵，他是想同归于尽吗！

 

“那你说怎么办！”

 

“你有传送卷轴吗？”

 

“那玩意很贵的！”

 

“钱重要命重要？”

 

“……操！”剛骂过之后，认命地掏出一个深蓝色的小卷轴递给光一，对方接在手里，熟练地将卷轴抖开，注入魔法。

 

村民手里的镰刀砍过来，两个人凭空消失在了人群中。

 

上等绢布上画着的魔法阵不见了，变得空白一片的小卷轴飘然落下。

 

剧烈的眩晕过后，两个人回到了最初相遇的那个泉眼旁。光一手里依然攥着剛的尾巴，他强忍着恶心掏出一张巴掌大的凡尼阿纳拍在了刚的脖子侧面，然后就捂住嘴巴找树扶着呕吐去了。

 

一阵灼烧般的痛楚，最上等的莎草纸很快就被燃烧殆尽，剛都没来得及阻止光一的动作，烙印就已经形成了。

 

急吼吼地趴在水池边查看，剛掀起长发，就看见他脖子上多了一个小小的魔法阵，暗红色，泛着隐约的血腥味，一枚金币那么大，魔法阵中央是一张……勉勉强强可以被称作是脸的东西。

 

如果三横一竖能代表眼睛鼻子嘴的话。

 

“你居然会血祭？这可是黑魔法中的黑魔法，跟你们暗精灵那套小打小闹可不一样。”剛看着从树边上走过来的光一，面色十分不善。

 

“不过是个披着血祭皮的追踪魔法，你那么紧张干什么。”光一走到水池边跪下，满不在乎道，捧起一捧水，漱了漱口。

 

“所以你就把你自己的血烙在我脖子上了？我怎么你了你这辈子都不打算放过我？啊？”

 

冷冷瞥了剛一眼，光一一言不发，将脖子上的魔法阵戳到了剛眼前。

 

“七日之约？怎么会？不应该啊……”果然，看见这图案，剛瞬间睁大了眼睛，言语里全是难以置信。

 

“你想说跟你上过床的人都死了吧？真是抱歉啊，我还活得好好的。”光一讽刺道，他可没忘这人刚才看到他时一副见了鬼似的表情。

 

“我又没说希望你去死！”似乎是被碰到了不堪回首的往事，剛像个被踩了爪子的猫一样跳了起来，以完全不符合传说中高尚稳重的德鲁伊形象的姿态。

 

“冷静点，我也没说你希望我去死。不过真是少见啊，魅魔和德鲁伊的混血，居然还是个男的！之前有过这样的案例么？”光一饶有兴趣地打量着一身皮铠的剛，眼神像是看着什么新奇物种一样。

 

剛受不了他这样的目光，尾巴烦躁地甩来甩去，“我他妈怎么知道！昨晚上的事确实是我不好，魅魔之力暴走的时候应该找个人烟更稀少的地方的。”

 

“妈的，我就说昨天晚上不太对，合着原来是你勾引我在先啊！那正好了，你负责吧。”

 

“哈？我负什么责？我可是被上的那个！要负责也是你负责吧？”

 

“你负什么责？负责解开这个该死的‘七日之约’啊！我有屁责需要负给你？”

 

“你睡了我一宿，嫖客也要给嫖资的好吧？还有今天的传送卷轴，便宜点算你五个金狮子，快掏钱！”

 

“五个金狮子？你可真是狮子大开口，昨儿晚上的嫖资这个‘七日之约’抵了，今天的卷轴你没用吗？能穿得起穿山豚皮铠的人还差一个传送卷轴的钱？老子穷得很，没钱！要不你杀了我？”光一十分光棍。

 

剛气得直磨牙，杀了你我也活不成啊妈的！我还有很重要的事情要做呢，我惜命。

 

“接下来你有什么计划？从现在的情况看来，咱俩不得不暂时忍受彼此一阵子了，直到这个契约解开之前，你都得跟我一起。不过，要是跑了我也有办法找到你就是了，这个追踪魔法只有我本人解得开，你想让它消失，除非把自己的脑袋砍下来。”光一见剛不吭声了，一边往七日之约魔法阵上贴伪装用的假皮肤，一边跟剛说道。

 

“给我一块。”剛朝光一伸出手。

 

“你用不着这东西。”

 

“用得着，你画的魔法阵丑死了。”

 

“我又不是画师，阵法能用就行，管他好不好看。魔法阵已经看不见了，你贴假皮干什么。”

 

听了光一这话，刚趴回到水池边，侧头仔细查看，果然那个金币大小的暗红色魔法阵已经消失无踪了。

 

稍微整顿一下，两人就接下来去哪里产生了分歧。

 

剛建议往南走，绕开盖亚村和该隐村，取道那个兽人和人类混居的鹿特村前往明尼塞城，那是座以商业为重的城邦，没有瑟因斯教的势力，还有这座岛上最大的传送魔法阵，去周围哪座岛都很方便。

 

光一则持不同的意见，他主张向北走，回到那个名叫北明尼塞的小镇，大野智的船应该还停靠在那里。光一的提案遭到了剛的激烈反对，他非常讨厌大海而且晕船。

 

“你也看见了，我要是用传送魔法阵只能比刚才吐得更厉害。”

 

“如果坐船出海，我不能保证自己会不会直接死在船上。”

 

两人都觉得对方夸大其词，谁也说服不了谁，相持不下，最终决定，掷硬币。

 

他山石磨制而成的特殊硬币，坚硬无比，两面刻上了不同的魔禁阵法，防止使用一切非自然手段作弊。

 

运气站在了光一这一边，他带着垂头丧气的剛，一路向北。

 

 

 

 

夜幕降临后，两个人在山脚的一个凹陷处点燃了篝火，安营扎寨。

 

一张地图被铺到地上，两颗脑袋凑在一起，借着火光研究路线。

 

“我们在这儿。”剛伸出食指，点着南边的一座小岛说道，“我的意见是，咱们向北航行到欧泊岛，岛上的狼狮城里有传送魔法阵，我们可以在那传送去珍珠岛，砗磲城堡里应该能找到解开契约的线索。”

 

“为什么我们不向西航行到达珊瑚岛，然后从岛北走岛间桥到达透辉岛，乘船去海纹岛，然后继续走岛间桥到方解岛呢？关于魔法阵之类的记载文献繁星塔里应该是最全的吧？”光一反驳道。

 

“首先，方解岛在无尽海最北边，珍珠岛和我们之间就隔着一个欧泊岛，我们为什么舍近求远？其次，你我绝不适合在珊瑚岛长待，原因你心里应该清楚，居然还明知故问。”剛嗤笑，反而把地图收起来了。

 

光一不吱声了。他确实是明知故问，珊瑚岛是最大的人类聚居岛，岛上百分之九十五以上的居民是人类，这些人类里百分之九十以上信仰瑟因斯教，教中圣城在珊瑚岛，圣城里住着教皇，岛上还有无数的瑟因斯教圣骑士。

 

珊瑚岛上的律法跟其他岛屿和城邦都不一样。在岛上，使用黑魔法的人类都杀无赦，更不用说天生擅长黑魔法的魅魔和暗精灵了。在珊瑚岛居民的价值观里，这些种族都没有存在的意义和资格。

 

半晌，不甘心的人还想垂死挣扎一下，“那从欧泊岛到珍珠岛我们也坐船吧？”

 

“不行。”剛断然拒绝，“航程至少需要一周，现在是夏季风季，暴风雨极多，长时间在海上航行太危险，而且现在还是海中魔兽交配的季节，这段时间它们最活跃，走到一半船被撞翻怎么办，你还是赶紧歇了这个心思吧！”

 

虽然心里万般不乐意，光一不得不承认剛说得完全正确，且没有一点商榷的余地。心中烦躁不已，不远不近的狼嚎更是让他抓狂，光一从空间袋里掏出弓箭，对着其中一个方向连射三箭，两声惨叫，四周安静了下来。

 

几个呼吸后，狼嚎声更响亮了。

 

“妈了个……”光一刚要破口大骂，被剛一个手势阻止了。

 

竖起耳朵听了听，嚎叫中还掺杂着“窸窸窣窣”的声响，这群畜生似乎包围过来了。

 

暗精灵永远不会拒绝杀戮和战斗，就算只有一半血脉的光一也一样。他一点都没犹豫，提着弓就冲进了黑暗里。

 

暗精灵的弓跟其他所有种族的弓都不一样，甚至跟与他们同源的白精灵用的弓也不同。

 

弓臂两端都延伸出了长长的金属刀刃，拆下来拿在手里就是两把弯曲的刺客匕首，整把弓由轻而坚韧的金属打制而成的，连弓弦都是极细的金属丝扭制，而不像寻常弓弦那样选取动物的筋脉。弓弦可拆卸，弓臂可折叠，一把弓在暗精灵手里可以变换成十多种武器。

 

就比如现在，光一拆下弓弦缠在手腕上，手握弓中间，将弓臂当成了长枪在挥舞，冲进狼群的包围，所到之处，无不掀起一阵血雨腥风。

 

呼喝声，惨叫声，还有利刃入肉砍到骨头发出的咯吱声，不时传入剛的耳朵。听了一会儿，他的眼皮就开始打架，昨天晚上没睡，今天又事连着事，现在已经困得不行了。

 

但不远处的热闹显然没完没了，光一杀得兴起，野狼也越聚越多，吵吵嚷嚷，根本没法睡觉啊……

 

剛撇撇嘴，手伸进长袍里，掏出了一个当项坠戴在脖子上的小竹管，伸手敲了敲外壁，说了声，“小健？健次郎，接下来交给你了哦。”

 

黑雾从竹管里飘逸而出，盘桓在剛身前不远处，面积不断增大，形体不断凝实，很快，一头一米多高将近三米长的巨大豹子出现在了那片空地上。

 

豹子一身布满黑色斑点的深灰皮毛，头生独角，金黄的眸子因为天黑而瞳孔放得很大，四肢修长有力，爪子从肉垫里弹出抓着脚下的土地。现在豹子微微向下伏着，摆出进攻的姿态，一条毛蓬蓬几乎与身体等长的大尾巴拖在身后，尾巴尖轻摇。

 

闪电般窜出，凭借天然的花纹，豹子很快就消失在了草丛和树木间。阵阵低吼声，野狼的嚎叫和逃窜声，吵闹的周围以一句光一的惊呼收尾，“这是什么东西？！”

 

终于清净了。

 

健次郎走了回来，昂着头，嘴里叼着光一的腰带，正好让他横着悬在半空中。

 

轻轻将人放在地上，豹子转回到了剛身边，大脑袋蹭着剛的胸口，似乎在说，“快夸夸我！”

 

拍拍豹子的头，剛称赞道，“好样的，健次郎，干得漂亮！”

 

豹子满意了，也不回竹管里，就这么卧在剛身后给他当靠垫，脑袋枕着前爪趴下休息，半眯着眼，耳朵转来转去。

 

“管中豹？你居然养了一只管中豹？”光一完全顾不上自己的尊严被一只豹子给践踏了，趴在地上直接转了半圈对着剛和健次郎，语气中满是惊奇与艳羡。

 

天啊，要知道，这种魔兽简直比巨龙还难见到……呃，这么比较其实对巨龙有些不尊重，人家好歹是跟人类一样的智慧种族……

 

总之，管中豹有陆上兽中之王的称号，在所有飞不上天下不了水的魔兽中，管中豹可以傲视群雄，健次郎刚才三两下就解决了五只野狼，剩下的都被它的威压给吓走了。

 

“嗯，它妈妈死了，我就把它当儿子养大了。”剛靠在健次郎身上，笑得的确像是一个慈祥的父亲。

 

难得的，光一没起挤兑的心思，“真好啊，管中豹……”

 

“你也养一只魔兽不就好了？暗精灵走南闯北应该碰见过不少吧？”剛被光一脸上的神情逗笑了，对方看着健次郎的样子好像盯着橱窗里糖果的小朋友。

 

“我也想啊，可小崽子从来没有遇到过，大的见了我不是咬就是跑，都嫌弃我。”光一的尖耳朵都耷拉下来了，失落之情溢于言表。

 

“fufufu——”剛笑出了声。

 

“笑个屁啊……”光一将头埋在双臂间，说话声音都闷闷的。

 

“我不笑了，fufufu，不笑了……”剛好不容易忍住了笑声，暗精灵这猫嫌狗憎的体质啊，“说起来，我还不知道你的姓氏和年龄呢。”

 

“诶？是哈……我姓堂本，年龄的话，109岁，大概。”

 

“……要不是咱俩种族不同，我都怀疑我们是失散多年的亲兄弟了。”剛一脸古怪，“正式介绍一下，我叫堂本剛，今年109岁。”

 

果然，听了剛的话，光一也一脸古怪，“这也太巧了吧……咱们两个居然都是索亚姓氏，不仅姓氏，年龄居然都一样。不过，你成年了吗？我记得德鲁伊好像，200岁才成年吧？”

 

“可是魅魔的话50岁就成年了，”剛有些不好意思，似乎说出自己的魅魔血统是件难以启齿的事情，他把尾巴捞到身前，末端在指间绕来绕去，“我情况特殊一点，80岁左右成年的……”

 

“那你其实比我小呢，精灵50岁就成年了，白精灵暗精灵都是。”得知剛晚了自己30年才成人，光一对他的态度产生了些许微妙的变化。爱护弱小，似乎是所有智慧种族的天性。

 

“怎么，得知你的炮友是个年下，你很开心？”剛一句话就破坏掉了所有气氛，很难说他不是故意的。

 

“……我困了，睡了！”说完光一就从空间袋里掏出了个睡袋，整个人都缩了进去，连头都不露，再也不吭声了，也不知道他是真睡还是装睡。

 

“晚安了，光一。”剛轻笑一声，也从空间袋里拽出一条毯子裹住自己，靠在健次郎软乎乎的肚子上，闭上了眼睛。

 

不要把我摆在弱者的位置上，我不需要那些廉价的同情心，谁的都不需要。

 

 

 

 

“你确定这样能把他叫来？”剛一脸怀疑地看着光一。

 

“他说把石头扔进海里之后等一会，就会来接我……吧。”光一语气里其实也充满着不确定，但因为主意是他出的，也只能硬着头皮等下去，满心祈祷着大野智不是涮他。

 

是这样的，大野智承诺这段时间他都会在这个港口附近，要是光一想乘船离开托帕岛，就把这个石头刻成的海螺丢进海里等一会，他就会来接光一了。

 

没看出这块石头上附了什么魔法，因魔法阵传送产生的严重心理阴影让光一决定，姑且信他一回。

 

“嘛，看在我们都是索亚姓氏的份上……”光一边跟剛解释，边觉得自己牵强附会，“啊，他来了！”

 

大野智的船跟凭空冒出来的一样，缓缓靠岸了。

 

光一率先跳上了船，剛咽了口口水，也硬着头皮上了。罢了，太难受的时候大不了敲晕自己。

 

“去哪里？”船驶离港口，大野智掌舵，随口问站在他身边的光一。

 

剛正满船转悠，从外面看，这就是个最小号的渔船，连舵都是直接安在甲板上的，走进船舱才发现里面暗藏的玄机。

 

船舱有两层，上一层是一个大大的画室，颜料、画板、画架、各种画笔和刻刀放得到处都是，画完的没画完的卷起来插在大箩筐里的画乱七八糟，只有天花板上的魔法阵规整又干净，散发着太阳一样的光芒。

 

下一层则是起居场所，一个厨房、一个浴室外加一个卧室，同样用魔法阵照明。上下两层加起来足有一百五十平米，这个其貌不扬的船长难道是个大法师么？把船改造成这个样子，他一定非常精通空间魔法。

 

一边琢磨着，剛一边回到了甲板上，就听见光一在跟大野智对话。

 

“去欧泊岛。”

 

“嗯？你不是刚从欧泊岛离开吗？又回去干什么？”大野智有些惊讶。

 

喂喂，你俩还没熟到可以进行这种程度的对话吧？剛默默吐槽道。

 

“去那里找传送魔法阵到珍珠岛去。”光一回答得十分自然，完全没有觉得被冒犯。

 

得，看来是我瞎操心了，这根本就是俩天然，谁都没觉得谁的话有毛病。剛摇了摇头，正要上前搭话，大野智就接上了茬，“你俩赶时间吗？”

 

“不赶啊，怎么了？”

 

“那还去找传送魔法阵干什么，我直接送你们到珍珠岛的砗磲港不就得了。”大野智黏糊糊的声音说得理所当然。

 

“那可真是太好了，没问题！”光一忙不迭答应了。

 

屁！怎么没问题，问题大了！能不能别擅自答应啊笨蛋，好歹问问我的意见啊！

 

“好嘞！”大野智干脆利落地转舵了。

 

“等等等等，直接绕过欧泊岛西隅横穿无尽海小内海的话，绝对绝对会撞上大风暴的！你这是在玩命啊！”也不管礼不礼貌了，剛大叫道，想要让大野智打消这个疯狂的念头。

 

“没事的。”大野智回答得简单淡定。

 

“这么小的船，怎么可能没事！”

 

“放心吧，没事的。”大野智的回答依旧简单淡定，和气急败坏的剛形成了鲜明对比。

 

“双鳍剑鱼都能把这船戳个窟窿，我没法放心！”

 

“你现在晕船了吗？”大野智突然问道，颇有些没头没脑。

 

“诶？”话题转换之快，让剛一时没反应过来。现在他才察觉到，船行驶在海面上，平稳得不像话，其实周围浪花并不小，可这艘小渔船完全没有受影响，连晃都不晃。

 

“你现在晕船了吗？”光一把大野智的问题重复了一遍。

 

“……还真没有。”

 

“所以说，放心吧，没事的。”大野智笑了起来，回头看向剛。

 

他的眼神奇异地让剛安定了下来，安定不过几秒钟，瞥了一眼某个方向的剛就瞬间变了脸色，“快转舵改变航线！许德拉要出海了！”

 

“你对航海还是挺了解的嘛，连许德拉出海都知道。”大野智神情未变，甚至还有心情开玩笑，像是没看见正前方天边那条汹涌而来的黑线一样。

 

许德拉出海，这句话代表着“特大的风暴，滔天的巨浪”，是最恐怖的海啸。在大野智嘴里说出这个词，不过像是一场普通的小雨。

 

大灾害面前，连光一都捏了一把冷汗，剛已经准备弃船跳海了，他的理智还在，一把扯住吓坏了的德鲁伊，阻止了他的动作。别逗了，现在跳海绝对比待在船上更危险。

 

推推搡搡间，大雨倾盆而至，狂风裹挟着汹涌的波涛。

 

剛紧紧地闭上了眼睛，等待着被海浪拍死的那一刻。

 

预料中的颠簸并没有到来，小船平稳如初，甚至没有雨水落到身上。有些疑惑地张开眼睛，剛就看见了他身边目瞪口呆的光一。

 

海浪在船周围翻滚，雨水从天而降，小船周围张开了透明的结界，完全由水幕组成，将整个甲板上方的空间保护得严严实实，在船头前面卷起的巨浪，开了个洞让船通过，暴风雨落在结界顶部，顺着外侧流淌而下。

 

眼前的奇观也让剛惊呆了，这等在暴风雨中丝毫不受影响的能力，他只在一个水系魔导师身上见识过。

 

难道说，船长其实是个魔导师？

 

大野智却还是有些不满意，“啧，上面的雨还是太大了啊。”

 

上面？什么上面？光一和剛一头雾水，很快，他们就明白大野智嘴里的“上面”是什么意思了。

 

“丸太郎，要上咯！”说完这句话，双手抓着舵轮，向下一压，船头就在大野智的操控下扎进了海里。

 

结界依然包围在船周围，渔船就像行驶在平静无波的海面上一样，在水中穿梭，速度甚至更快了一些。大野智似乎很满意自己的驾船技术，单手扶舵，另一只手将头发全部捋到了脑后，也露出了他那双异于人类的耳朵。

 

像是把鱼鳍接到了外耳廓上，接驳的地方从浅蓝过渡到肤色，鱼鳍部分闪烁着金属的光泽，整个耳垂看起来就是真正的鱼鳍的一部分。

 

“大野船长，你可从来没说过你是塞壬啊！”光一惊讶出声。

 

船长笑了起来，“是吗，抱歉抱歉，我忘记了。”

 

剛则长舒一口气，脱力般的靠在了船舱的外墙上。心终于落回到肚子里，再也不用担心会淹死了。他就说，再高明的水系魔导师，也做不到操控着一整条船在海平面底下航行。

 

唯有大海中当之无愧的霸主——塞壬做得到这件事。这个种族生活在极北的冰封海，鲜少离开自己的族群，所以在西方和南方的很多岛屿上，传说中塞壬几乎与海神划上了等号。

 

现在看来，的确不遑多让。

 

在海面下航行的新奇感让剛完全忽略了先前对海洋的恐惧，他甚至敲了敲竹管叫出了健次郎，“小健，快出来看看！”

 

一人一豹都睁大了眼睛，看着船周围游动的各种鱼类和海中魔兽。

 

“哟，管中豹，真是少见呐！”大野智瞥了一眼，跟光一笑道。

 

“谁叫人家是德鲁伊呢。”光一耸耸肩，满脸无奈。他也对船舷外的景色充满兴趣，至于为什么据说只适应北方寒冷环境的塞壬会出现在无尽海南端，光一不欲去打听别人的隐私。

 

 

 

 

五天以后，大野智的“丸太郎号”，在珍珠岛西南端的港口砗磲港靠岸了。

 

“你们要去砗磲城堡是吗？”临下船前，大野智叫住了光一和剛。

 

“是啊，怎么了？”剛回头问道。

 

“想请你们帮我个忙，我刚好有点事没法去那边。”大野解释道，“你们到校长那里帮我取一样东西，就说大野智想要回那个号角，把这个交给他，他自然会明白的。”

 

一个小东西被放在了剛的手心里，那是个小小的金色雕像，一个上半身是男人，下半身是两条鱼尾巴的生物坐在一块礁石上，身穿一件没有扣的无袖小褂，仰头吹着一个海螺号角。雕像只有一寸高，但雕刻得精细至极，连海螺上的花纹都凹凸分明。

 

在各种各样的典籍壁画雕塑中，剛见过无数塞壬，却从没有哪一个是吹着号角的姿态，还是这样陶醉的神色。

 

明白这其中一定有什么故事，剛没有多问，只是收起小雕像，答应了大野智。

 

见他答应了下来，大野智开心极了，“谢谢啦，作为回报，我会送你们一样好东西。你们从砗磲城堡出来以后，去西边的后槽牙海湾找我就行了，那里有个私人港口，叫托托港，我就在那儿。”

 

说完大野智就挥挥手，开着船离开了。

 

光一和剛目送大野智的船离开后，就向东前进，去往无尽海诸岛最大的魔法学校——砗磲城堡。

 

两个人似乎都忘了，结下契约之后的第一个七日，期限就在今晚。

 

魔法阵中央的七瓣合欢花，已经在假皮肤下，开始散发出血红色的邪光。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.2

管中豹：拥有部分影魔力量的豹子。野生管中豹白天会以影子的形态藏在树木或山石的缝隙中，夜晚出来活动，捕猎。成年管中豹是潜行和偷袭的高手，深灰色皮毛，分布着不规则的黑色圆点，头生独角，牙齿尖利，视力与听觉都十分敏锐，可以单挑人类大法师不落败，是陆生魔兽的兽中之王。不论雌雄成体肩高都在一米以上，负重两人而奔跑速度不受影响。鲜少被驯化，一方面是这种豹子桀骜不驯，另一方面是它们隐匿功夫极佳，踪迹难寻。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》万物章3.1-6**


End file.
